


U Up?

by stupidnephilimlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, I mean, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Phone Sex, SO, Sexting, Smut, accidentally sexted the wrong person au, i guess, that's the tag that prompted this whole thing, with some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: 'The message is incredibly explicit and surprisingly specific and nothing like Alec has ever received before. Not that he's opposed to the suggestion of the words and the promise they hold. But the number, even with the New York area code, isn't one he recognises. Alec's not sure what the etiquette is for responding to an unsolicited sext. Is there even etiquette for that?'Or the one in which Alec receives a sext from an unknown number and something pushes him to sext back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ironbibliomane/status/1175808997573693440), and it escalated from there.

The message is incredibly explicit and surprisingly specific and nothing like Alec has ever received before. Not that he's opposed to the suggestion of the words and the promise they hold. But the number, even with the New York area code, isn't one he recognises. Alec's not sure what the etiquette is for responding to an unsolicited sext. Is there even etiquette for that?

Some part of Alec, the daring voice in the back of his mind, tells him to throw caution to the wind and respond in kind. He can't. He can. Can he. Really? Alec reads the message for possibly the thirtieth time since it arrived.

_Colour co-ordinated the cuffs and rope with my lace thong for you. Makes me so hard thinking how pretty I'm gonna look, desperate to come while my ass is stretched wide by your cock. Know you'll fuck me so good. Promise you'll make me beg?_

It makes Alec all kinds of hot and he's typing a response before he fully realises what his fingers are doing.

_Restrained and at my mercy? Bet you'll sound as pretty as you look begging for relief. But begging doesn't mean you'll get it._

The notification the message has sent brings Alec back to himself and he immediately exits out of the app, setting his phone down on the table. _What the fuck has he just done? _His stomach ties itself into knots with panic. Whoever sent him that message probably meant to send it to their boyfriend, or partner. What on earth made him think responding was a sensible idea?

Alec tries to forget all about it, picking up the remote and turning on the Monday night football game. _Saints vs Cowboys._ Neither are his team, but it looks like a decent game, already 21-14 in the 2nd quarter. 

Alec's not expecting a response, and he's trying to move on from his clusterfuck of a reply, relaxing into the soft leather of the couch. But his phone pings, signalling a new message, and Alec's almost too scared to check who it's from. He keeps his eyes on the TV screen but barely lasts a minute, curiosity getting the better of him. 

_Fuck. _It's a reply and his stomach does a funny kind of flip and Alec feels sort of sick, sort of turned on. Taking a breath he opens the message.

_Sorry. I got the wrong number, was trying to wind up a friend of mine, but it looks like that one backfired. Although... maybe not entirely. I'm over 18. You're over 18, right? Because my begging is very pretty, promise. Sure you couldn't be tempted? M _

The explanation is understandable and expected, but what shocks Alec is the clear continuation of the conversation, and the _M_ the message is signed with. An initial possibly? Alec's mind works through several hundred names beginning with M, while he formulates a reply. 

_Definitely over 18 and it depends how merciful I'm feeling. Might just keep you on edge until you can't take it. A_

Alec adds the _A_ at the last minute. He's unsure of his response, and he wants to take it back as soon as he's sent it. His anxiety isn't helped when a reply takes longer this time, and Alec thinks he's fucked it until the notification sounds.

_You like to take charge? That makes me so hot. Can't tempt you even a little? Not even if I tell you how good you feel, how big you are, how you stretch me wide, how I'm gonna feel it for days. Promise to be good for you, take everything you give me. M _

Alec chokes on his drink, cock hardening in his shorts, and he has to palm himself through the loose material. Alec doesn't know who's on the other end of the phone, could be anyone, but he's too caught up in the fantasy to even consider it.

_Makes you hot, huh? Makes your cock hard to think about me giving you orders? That does sound like pretty begging, but it might only strengthen my resolve. A _

Alec gives up on the TV. He's got no idea of the score, and he heads to the bedroom. He's unconcerned that he's about jerk off while sexting with a stranger, and he's not sure what that says about the state of his current love life... or lack thereof. 

Alec groans at the next message. 

_Fuck. So hard. All for you. Might be touching myself. Does it get you hot thinking about how I'd follow all of those orders? No matter what. M _

_Hot?_ More than a little, and Alec's cock is tenting his shorts indecently. He strips them, his boxers, and his t-shirt off and lays down on the bed.

_Might be, huh? And yeah, scorching... might be touching myself too. A _

There's not really any _might_ about it, this has escalated so quickly and Alec reaches for the lube from the bedside drawer before slicking up his left hand. It'll take a little longer, be a little more difficult, but he needs his right to reply. Alec works his cock slowly at first, eyes closed as he moves his hand over himself. The tell-tale ping has him reaching for his phone.

_Might = am. Thinking about it being your hand on my cock. Tell me how you'd do it? M _

_God_. These messages are almost as good as the real thing. Alec's never really been comfortable with sexting, always worried about making a misstep with a partner, but there's something incredibly freeing about doing this with a stranger. Alec, somehow, manages to keep stroking himself, faster now, while he types out a reply.

_Slow, teasing, grip light. Have you writhing beneath me and loving every second of it. A _

Alec's grip isn't light, his movements aren't slow or teasing and he works his cock faster, harder, a little uncoordinated using his left, but it still feels fucking great. 

_Gonna make me come. Close. Love being teased like that. Wish I had your hand on me, wish I had my hand on you. How are you doing it? Getting close? M _

Close? He's almost fucking there. Alec has to stop touching himself, which takes a hell of a lot of self-control, in order to focus on replying.

_Go ahead, you have permission. Using my left, quick, tight grip. Thinking about it being you, teaching you how I like it. It's not gonna take me long to get there. A _

A response doesn't come as quickly, but Alec's too focused on chasing his orgasm to notice. He's so close he has to use both hands, one working over the head of his cock, the other working his shaft as he thrusts his hips up into his grip. His breath comes in pants and he's right on the brink when he hears the notification. Just the thought of what _M_ might have written has him grunting out, body tensing, and he comes messily over his stomach, pleasure washing over him.

As Alec comes down, he wipes his hand on his thigh and reaches for his phone.

_Came hard the moment I read you gave your permission. Made such a pretty mess for you. Hope that mental image pushes you over the edge. M _

If Alec hadn't just come, those words most definitely would have pushed him over the edge. It feels a little different now, with the come cooling on his stomach and the reality of the situation settling on him, and Alec writes a quick reply.

_Would have, if I hadn't just come. Thanks for a fun evening. A _

Alec plugs his phone in and heads for the shower to clean himself up. It _was_ a fun evening, wildly unexpected, but fun nonetheless. And Alec considers it a one-time thing, just one of those stories he might drunkenly tell in a few years time.

But less than a week later, Alec's phone pings and he's surprised to see a notification of a message from _M_ on his screen. Okay, Alec might have saved the number. Just in case.

_Hey. The other night was fun. Wondered if you might be 'up' for something similar? M_

And that's how nights sexting with _M_ become a regular thing for Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're seeing someone," Izzy says as she and Alec sit in their local coffee shop. 

The statement is unexpected and thrown unsuspectingly into the conversation in such a way that Alec almost chokes on his coffee. 

Alec clears his now scalded throat and denies it. "No. I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not," Alec repeats, and he's got no idea where that came from.

The expression on Isabelle's face - lips pursed in thought, eyes narrowed and assessing him - suggests she's unconvinced. Her lack of belief isn't voiced; she simply looks at him with that same damn expression.

"What?" Alec eventually asks when the silence and eye contact become too much.

"You've got this-" Izzy waves her hand in his general direction "-sex glow. So... if you're _not_ seeing someone, you're sleeping with someone."

There's pride and a good dose of intrigue in her voice.

"I'm not," Alec says for the third time. He feels like he's stuck on repeat. He might be _sexting _someone, but he's not technically 'sleeping' with M. So it's not a lie. Given that there's also technically no sex - at least in the sense that Isabelle means - there can be no accompanying glow. And even if there was sex, he wouldn't glow from it. At least, he hopes he wouldn't.

Izzy leans forward, resting her chin on her hand, her elbow on the table.

"Alec," she says. "You didn't even snark at the barista when they got your order wrong."

Alec shrugs. "It was a genuine mistake."

"Yeah, just like it was the last time that happened, but you were grumpy as hell about it and grumbled the whole time we were here." Her lips curve into a knowing smile. 

That's... well, actually that's true. Alec can't recall all the details, but he's sure he must've been having a terrible day and that was the final straw that pushed him over the edge. Probably. Probably not.

"So, that means I'm having sex?" Alec asks, lowering his voice when the man seated next to them throws Alec a look.

"Yeah. That and the sex glow," Isabelle says cheerfully.

There's no glow. There _isn't. _And Alec doesn't fully follow her logic. Not getting angry about a simple mistake, and having some mythical 'glow' means he's getting laid?

"I'm not seeing anyone. There's no sex being had," Alec says through gritted teeth.

And why is he trying so hard to convince his sister that he has zero sex life? Possibly because he's not ready to explain how he's got an unusual sexting situation going on with a practical stranger. She'd be far too interested, and Alec's not in the mood to share.

"Fine..." Izzy continues. "But if you're not, why won't you let me set you up?"

The words are part whine, part plea, but Alec's too used to Isabelle's tactics to fall for it.

"Because that _never _works out well."

Isabelle pouts but doesn't refute his claim. Probably because she knows he's right. 

"But... this one's different."

"You said that last time," Alec says. The time when he got stood up.

Isabelle takes a sip of her coffee, then adds, "He's Clary's friend."

"No."

She frowns, but for the moment accepts his 'no', and the subject of dating, sex, and the glows that go with it - to Alec's relief - is finally dropped.

-

Alec's mind, however, refuses to fully drop the conversation, and he starts to wonder about M. It's been over two months since that first mind-melting message. At first, it was M who initiated the... _conversations_. But after a week, when Alec was super drunk and super horny, instead of dealing with the awkwardness of the morning-after and subsequent walk of shame, he went home and sent a text to M.

Still, after messaging almost every other day, Alec knows next to nothing about M. Only that he's in his late twenties. Well, Alec also knows that M likes it when Alec gets dominant, knows M loves to be teased and denied his orgasm until Alec gives permission. He knows M favours a gold butt plug, one that vibrates, and that M has a thing for lace and rope and colour co-ordination. 

Actually, Alec might know a lot about M, but it all of it revolves around M's sexual proclivities. 

_What must M know about him? _Alec's preference for giving orders, surely. That one's been pretty obvious. That Alec gets a kick out of M's sassy comebacks, that the way M describes how he'd beg drives Alec crazy, that Alec prefers stimulation with fingers rather than toys. That one seemed to shock M at the time, but Alec recalls the sexy way M messaged that he'd _broaden Alec's horizons someday_.

_Does he want to know more about M? _Alec considers it. Their messages are hot. Even if they don't always both get off; sometimes it's just not logistically possible. Like the time Alec sexted with M while Alec was over at his parents, it was both terrifying and thrilling to tease M to his orgasm while discussing with his mother, the eldest Stewart's' wedding.

But... won't learning more about M ruin the fantasy? Right now they're both whatever the other wants to be, and Alec can change that on a whim. The only things that are set are what they've both described they'd like to do to each other or like to try with each other. 

Alec decides not to dwell on it. He's got a good thing going, so why would he even think about more, or changing it?

-

_And what would I get if I'm good for you? Huh? M_

Alec's rock hard after an hour of teasing messages back and forth with M. 

_I _ ** _might_ ** _ give you a choice on how I'd fuck you. What would you pick? A_

Alec unzips his jeans while he's sat on the sofa, breathing a sigh of relief as he frees his cock. M's reply is almost instantaneous.

_Would want you to fuck me so hard I have to bite the bedsheets to stop from screaming your name. M_

That's new and Alec licks his lips considering how his name might sound pulled from M's body by each thrust of his cock. He's no idea what M's voice is like, but he imagines his full name, each syllable punched from M in pleasure.

_And what if I want to hear you scream it? Want to hear what that sounds like? A_

Alec fondles himself, one hand cupping his balls. If he touches his cock, he's not gonna last all that much longer, he's so fucking on edge. He pulls his hand away when his screen lights up and the notification sounds. 

_You really want to? In person? We could do that. M_

And then Alec panics. His chest gets weirdly tight and his breath is coming quicker and it's got nothing to do with how turned on he was a couple of minutes ago. M wants to meet, wants to... _what? Fuck for real?_

Alec clutches his phone and has to get up, needs to move, needs to... something. Why does M want to change things now? Isn't this working perfectly as it is?

Alec's cheeks heat at the thought of all the things he's told - well, typed - to M. Some of those fantasies he's never told anyone else, and isn't that what makes this so hot for them? That they can say anything to a stranger? At least, that's part of what makes it so hot for Alec.

The phone vibrates in Alec's hand and he feels a little sick at the stupid musical ding of a new message, quickly followed by another.

_Sorry. Just realised you didn't mean it like that. Forget about it? M_

_I have neighbours. I'd get pretty loud for you. Begging and screaming, but I'd take every deep, hard thrust. Then I'd cry out for more. M_

Alec's not sure if he's disappointed that M takes it back so easily, or if he's relieved that it means things can go back to the way they were. Alec types two messages in reply. The first is easy. 

_Sure. A_

The second takes a little longer to try to get his mind back into the moment.

_Your point? I'd want them to know who you belong to. Want to hear all those pretty sounds. A_

Alec sits back down and idly strokes his cock, he's not as close anymore. The few minutes it takes for a response, Alec tries to focus entirely on the sensation of his slick hand working his cock, but he's only partially successful, some part of his mind still focused on M's suggestion to do this for real.

_Fuck. That's hot. Tell me I can come soon? Pretty please? So hard, and so close. M_

There's an extra tug of desire in Alec's gut as he reads it. Alec settles his mind and imagines M begging to come. He moves his hand quickly, and he's getting there. Still stroking his cock, Alec types out a message.

_The next five minutes. That's all you get to come. Turn the vibration as high as possible and work that hand fast and hard and don't stop, even if it makes you scream. A_

There's no reply, and Alec knows M is following the instructions. He always does. And that's even hotter, the idea that M is writhing and gasping and so close to coming, and Alec's orgasm is quickly building again. 

Alec abandons his phone in favour of using both hands. 

"Oh... fuck," he groans out into the quiet room, his hips rocking up into his hands with each stroke.

He doesn't beat M, a message sounding as Alec's teetering on the brink, and the noise sends him over the edge, crying out as he comes. It's not his best orgasm, but the rush of hormones have his mind completely pushing away his anxiety of M's earlier suggestion.

_Three minutes twenty seconds. You make me an overachiever. That vibe was so intense, came so hard and it felt amazing. Did you join me yet? M_

And as Alec types a reply, basking in the post-orgasm high, he feels like things are back on track.


	3. Chapter 3

M doesn't bring up meeting in person again, and there's not the awkwardness over it that Alec expects. In fact, over the next few weeks, they fall back into the same regular pattern, albeit a little more frequent. Alec's never felt so satisfied and yet, at the same time, so sexually frustrated.

_I'd get to just lie there and take it? Feeling the vibrations inside me and your ass tight around my cock? Yes. Please! Tell me you'd use the cuffs and tie me down while you ride me? M_

Alec's holding off touching himself, still fully clothed and hoping to draw this session out a little longer. But M's messages are straining Alec's resolve because just when Alec thinks M's suggested the hottest thing possible, Alec gets a new message that blows his mind.

_No cuffs. No rope. Just your willpower. I'd put your hands over your head and tell you to keep them there, tell you to stay still while I sink down on your cock inch by inch. You'd get to look, but not touch, even when you're begging for me to take all of you. A_

Alec reads over the last few texts as he waits for a reply, needing something to distract himself from touching. But it's only making him hotter. And Alec gives in. He slides a hand under his shirt and lightly circles his fingers around his nipple, hips shifting at the barely there touch. He's getting pretty worked up when a new message from M arrives.

_Not sure I could stay still with you teasing like that. Might end up pushing my hips up, might end up just making you take it. Can I touch myself yet? M_

They're both in a playful mood tonight. M being surprisingly cheeky, and Alec loves it. He groans, imagining what M might feel like inside of him. _Fuck._ It's been so long.

_And you think you'd deserve to come after that? After not following orders? Would fuck you until you're about to come and then stop, over and over, until you can't even beg. Yeah, go ahead and touch. Don't come. A_

Alec switches his attention to his other nipple. He'll have to move soon, go into the bedroom and hunt up some lube. He wants fingers inside of him, wants to feel full, wants to imagine it's M doing it.

_You say that like it would be a punishment. You know I'd love it, so what's the incentive to be good? Until I couldn't beg, huh? But you'd love how pretty I beg. Breathless and needy and focused on only you and how good you'd make me feel. M_

Okay. Alec really fucking needs to touch more than his nipples. He writes his response quickly.

_Fuck. I _ ** _would_ ** _ love how you beg. Wish I could hear you. Really, wish I could hear you. And you say that now, but I'd push you to your limit, see how much you could take before you can't take it anymore. A_

Alec heads to the bedroom and strips off his clothes. He pulls out the lube and tries to find a good position to both be able to text M and still finger his ass. He's just settled when a message comes through.

_Wish you could hear it too. Though, you could. If you wanted. Over the phone? But no pressure, we can just keep doing this. Whatever you're comfortable with. M_

Alec reads the message again. Phone sex? It wouldn't really be changing things between them. If anything it would make it hotter, right? They'd still have their anonymity, but he'd get to hear those moans, each beg, each slick slide as M touches himself. He'd get to hear M come. Alec's so turned on that he doesn't consider any of his previous cons about changing things up.

_Okay. Yeah. You wanna do that now? A_

There's no response, Alec's phone just starts ringing, and a strange mix of desire and lust settles in Alec's stomach as he answers the call.

"Hi," M says. The voice is deep, sultry, a little breathless. Alec has to hold back a groan. M sounds hot.

"Hey."

Then there's a moment of silence where neither of them speaks.

"Sorry... Are you okay with this?" M asks.

Is he? Yeah, Alec thinks he's _really_ okay with this, and he takes a chance when he says, "Yeah. Was wondering how I could use both hands to get off and still message you." 

Alec puts the phone onto loudspeaker just in time to hear M half laugh, half groan. "God, I've had that problem so many times."

"Yeah?" Alec asks.

"Yeah. Why do you think I use toys so much? Hands-free."

Alec picks up the lube and slicks up his fingers. He moves his hand to his ass and starts rubbing over his hole.

"Oh, yeah? Using any now?" Alec asks.

"Yeah. Here, listen," M says and there are some shuffling sounds and then a faint buzzing. The buzzing fades away and M's voice sounds again. "Ass is full. It's driving me crazy... but you said I couldn't come yet."

Alec slides two fingers into his own ass at the same time as M speaks and he has to bite his lip to stop from groaning down the line. His movements are slow, savouring that initial stretch.

"Turn it up. Wanna hear you get crazy for me."

"_Fuck,_" M says. "Okay. How high?"

Alec works his fingers deeper inside himself, breath catching. "As high as you can take without coming."

There's a pause and then M moans, long and loud and dirty. "Oh... _shit. _That's_... fuck. _Feel it... everywhere."

"God, you sound so good. Gonna be good for me? Gonna hold back?" Alec's fingers brush over his prostate and his hips jerk and he stutters out, "G-gonna beg for it?"

"Yeah. Promise. Be the best. Wait for you to say I can. Fuck. Could beg right now."

"Then, why don't you?" Alec teases.

"Cause I know you won't let me yet... unless you're touching too. Tell me you are?"

Alec chuckles, fingers brushing over his prostate again and the noise shifts into a groan, unable to hold it back.

"Fuck. You are, aren't you?"

Alec takes a deep breath, loving how into this M sounds. Over messages, there was sometimes a worry that M might not be into it as much, but it's clear, obviously clear, that this makes M as hot as it does Alec.

"Yeah. Fingering myself. Thinking it's your cock. Thinking about riding you. Thinking how it'd drive you crazy."

There's a gasp down the line, a series of quick stuttered breaths that shouldn't affect Alec so much. He can't help it, he needs more than just his fingers and he starts stroking his cock at the same time in a coordinated rhythm.

"Can I come? _Please,_" M whines. "It... _Shit... _why does it feel so fucking good?"

Alec would like to know too. "That **_was_** pretty begging, but nowhere near enough... Why should I let you?"

There's a string of breathless curses and if Alec wasn't reaching breaking point himself, he'd tease M about it.

"Oh, god! Please. Turned it up high just like you asked. Didn't touch myself all through your teasing and promises. I'll be loud... let you hear it. Shit. _Please_... It'll be for you. _Fuck_... let me come for you."

Alec grips the base of his cock at those words, almost tripping over the edge himself. 

His voice is affected and deep and he commands, "Do it. Come for me."

It's all movement now. The slick sounds of hands working, driving both of them closer, the gasps and moans and whines, the murmured praise and urges and then M cries out, the sound surrounding Alec, and Alec knows M's coming. Coming because of Alec.

Alec works his hand faster, no need to hold back now. He lets out a string of mumbled nonsense, about how hot M sounds, how good it feels, how goddamn close he is. And on a forceful brush across his prostate he comes, cock jerking, body bowing. And it's better than anything Alec can remember. Which isn't much at the moment.

As they both come down there's only the sound of each other's breathing until M says, "Fuck, that was hot."

"Yeah... really fucking hot."

And as simple as that, Alec graduates from regular sexting to regular phone sex, and he wonders why they didn't think of it sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Like the sexting, the phone sex with M becomes a regular thing. Alec thinks he might be spending more time talking to M than anyone else in his life at this point, and gradually he starts to learn more about M. More than M's sexual preferences.

Like how M swears like crazy or sometimes murmurs in a language Alec doesn't recognise. That M likes some validation and a few minutes of conversation after they've both come and before they break the call. That M wears eyeliner and has to get up early on Sundays. Alec learns that M has a cat called Chairman Meow, that M is always wearing far too many layers, that M's a fan of lazy jazz instrumentals - to jerk off to anyway. And some part of Alec, a part he's not completely ready to acknowledge, wants to know more about M. More than just the few snippets that Alec's picked up so far.

Like now - halfway through movie night with Clary and Izzy - Alec wonders what movies M might like. Action? Romance? Comedy?

They take a break halfway through the film, Izzy heading to the kitchen to refill the popcorn bowl, and Alec tries not to fear for his microwave. It's just popcorn. How badly can it go?

Alec's attention is pulled from his worry and his thoughts of M when he notices Clary staring at him.

"What?" Alec asks. "Something on my face?"

"No." Clary shakes her head, then tilts it, eyes assessing. "Izzy mentioned a glow."

Alec tips his head back against the sofa and looks up at the ceiling, sighing in exasperation. "Ugh. Not you too?"

"I didn't believe it, but seeing you... I get it," she says cheerfully. "So... who's the lucky guy?"

"There isn't anyone," Alec says. And he tells himself it's not a lie.

Alec's phone vibrates and he picks it up to read the message, happy for the distraction. He's even happier when he sees it's from M.

_U up? M_

Alec's about to type a response when another one comes through right after it.

_Because I'm 'up' and mostly naked. M_

Alec grins at the message. And replies.

_Movie night with my sister and her girlfriend. But don't let that stop you telling me exactly what you plan to do now that you're 'up' and mostly naked. Be about an hour or so before I'm free, but if you wanna be good for me, you could tease, could touch, but not come till I'm on the phone with you? A_

When Alec looks up after sending the message Clary is still looking at him.

"Sure, not seeing anyone," she says, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I thought we agreed sex was an off the table subject?" Alec says. They don't have many, but when his friend started dating his sister, Alec set some ground rules. He doesn't want to hear about their sex life or have to walk in on it, especially after both of those happened.

"You're such a prude, Alec," Izzy says when she rejoins them with a strangely burnt smelling bowl of popcorn. Alec declines the offer to take some. "You need to relax a little. Date a little. Have some fun."

"And... you didn't deny it," Clary adds. Before Alec _can_ deny it for the millionth time, Clary continues, "And we're happy for you, whether you're ready to tell us or not. It's just a shame because I had the perfect guy to set you up with."

Picking up the remote, Alec restarts the film. He's done with this conversation, and they settle in to watch. It's only a few minutes before M replies and he tries to subtly check the message.

_I can be good for you if it means I get to come hearing your voice. If I get to hear you come too. Have to stop touching though, get too worked up when I know I have to hold back for you. M_

He's a prude? Really? Izzy has no idea, and to be honest, Alec's thankful for that. He's not sure if it would be better or worse if she knew how kinky he can get.

_What if I want you worked up? Begging almost as soon as we get on the phone? What if I want to see how long you can last? A_

Alec tries to focus on the film, but he can't his mind off the idea of M touching himself.

_Should've never told you how much I like it when you tease. But, I guess two can play at that game. You thinking of me stroking myself? Fingering myself? Getting hard and needy just for you? M_

Alec shifts on the sofa and willfully tries to keep his mind from thinking of all those things. He manages a few more messages with M, urging the film to come to an end. When it does, he's not entirely clear what happened in most of it. 

He ushers Izzy and Clary out the door as soon as it's socially acceptable. And it's a little difficult because it's not like he can just tell them they need to leave so he can go jerk off while on the phone to a stranger. 

As soon as they're out the door though, Alec's stripping off and heading for the bedroom. Then he dials M's number.

"Already so fucking close," M says as soon as he picks up the phone. "So you best catch up quick."

Alec's already half hard from the ongoing messages and hearing M breathless and affected down the line only increases his arousal. 

"Won't be a problem," Alec says, liberally squeezing out some lube and starting to stroke his cock. 

"Oh, really?" M asks. "Those messages get you all hot and turned on?"

Alec groans, his hand feels so fucking good already. "You know they did... was all part of your plan."

"You got me," M says and a chuckle accompanies the words. A chuckle that slides into a long drawn out groan. _Fuck, _what the noises M makes do to Alec.

Alec's hand works faster, grip firm, and he knows he can get there quickly. There's no time for teasing now, both of them too worked up to hold back.

"Tell me how it feels," Alec requests, listening to M's heavy breath.

"Amazin'... dunno how I... _ah_... held back so long."

Alec doesn't either. His suggestion was only to play with M, he never thought M would actually follow through on it.

"Don' have to now," Alec says, body starting to work with his hand, building the pleasure higher. "_Shit... fuck, _so good for me."

Alec hears M cry out, grunt, gasp. The same sounds that usually accompany M coming, and Alec closes his eyes, chasing his own orgasm that's just out of reach. 

M mumbles down the line, how hot Alec sounds, how good it felt, how much of mess he made of himself for Alec, and Alec feels it. His body bows, his hand faltering as his hips jerk and he comes. Fuck, does he come. 

For a few minutes they're silent, both sated and panting and basking in the afterglow. 

Then M says, "Do you think you'd ever wanna meet?"

Alec blissful calm is interrupted by the words and he doesn't say anything. Unsure.

"Sorry. Feeling good and just wondered what feeling like this in person... with you might be like. But, I like what we've got going... if you don't want more?"

Is Alec catching on to the unsaid words that _M_ wants more?

"Can I think about it?" Alec eventually says, worried how M will take that.

"Yeah, course," and after a little more conversation they end the call.

Alec thinks about his evening. Thinks about Clary's comments about setting him up with the perfect guy, thinks about how happy they looked, and how Izzy had kissed Clary softly when she thought Alec wasn't looking. The way Clary had threaded their fingers together as they watched. The way they'd giggled and whispered before he was showing them out.

He wants that. And he thinks that... maybe he wants that with M? But what if M meets him and decides he doesn't want that with Alec? What if Alec doesn't even have the messages and the phone calls? What if. What if. _What if. Ugh._

What if by overthinking this so much he misses out on something wonderful? He needs to take a chance. Isn't that how this all started?

So Alec types a quick message.

_Okay. Yeah. I wanna meet you. A_

And as they arrange a time, Alec refuses to let himself second guess his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, M is the one who nervously asks the day before they're scheduled to meet, "So, what is tomorrow?"

The question breaks through Alec's post-orgasm high. Alec's unsure what Magnus means by the question.

"Sex, or... a date?" M continues, and Alec thinks there's a hesitancy to his tone.

Their plan so far consists of meeting in a bar in Brooklyn that M suggested, but that's as far as they've gotten.

"I dunno," Alec says, truthfully. "Kinda wanna take you for dinner, but then... kinda want you to _be _my dinner."

Alec's words are met with silence. Was that too much? Can he still say things he'd say over the phone if it's not just a fantasy anymore?

But then M's sultry voice comes down the line, asking, "Why choose?"

And Alec laughs. Nothing's changed.

"Maybe we can meet at the bar and make plans from there?" Alec suggests. Part of him is worried that working out all the details will somehow jinx this whole thing. That he'll turn up and M will take one look at him and then awkwardly have to back out. He tells himself that if there are no plans, they can simply have a drink and then go their separate ways. But Alec's really hoping that isn't the case.

"Sure," M agrees. "How will I know who I'm looking out for?"

The suggestion of sending a picture to M is on the tip of Alec's tongue, but he stops himself. Sure, it would be less awkward to end things now over the phone, but Alec wouldn't want to make a decision from a photo. He wants to see M in person.

So Alec says, "I'm tall, six foot three, white caucasian, athletic build, brown hair-" Alec cuts himself off, realising that he sounds like an automation or something. His eyes move around his room. "I'll wear a burgundy scarf?"

M chuckles down the line and Alec enjoys the sound. "That works," M says. "I'm around six foot, Indonesian..." M pauses. "But you'll most easily spot me by the blue streaks in my hair."

There are several new snippets of information for Alec to unpack. M is Indonesian? And he has blue streaks? Alec, as always, is only more intrigued.

They talk a while longer, touching on sexual health just in case it does lead to sex. It's only once Alec finishes the call that he realises that he didn't give M his name. Or get M's. It's just one more thing that will be unveiled tomorrow.

-

Alec doesn't let himself second guess the meeting as he walks down the sidewalk. The crisp autumn air has him tugging his coat tighter. He's excited, perhaps a little nervous, but... he's got a good feeling about this.

Pushing the door to the bar open, Alec scans the room, spotting M easily. At least, he assumes he does. The guy sits in a booth, eyes on the door, with blue threaded through his hair. Those eyes reach Alec's, catch, and a shy smile curves M's lips. Alec has to take a breath. 

The eyes that meet his are accented with the dark eyeliner that Alec knows M likes to wear. The reality of it is stunning. Matched with the dark hair, highlighted and stylishly coiffed back from M's face, Alec's done for. He told himself that it didn't matter what M looked like, and perhaps it wouldn't have. But seeing M and having that immediate hit of desire, Alec finds that he's relieved. Initial attraction is definitely not going to be a problem.

Alec still standing in the doorway, and when someone jostles him as they slip out the door, he puts one foot forward. Then another. In a few strides, he approaches M's table.

"A?" M asks hopefully.

Alec can't help himself, he grins and nods. Unwinding his scarf, Alec slides into the booth. "M?"

"Magnus Bane," M introduces himself.

Alec's spent hours wondering what M might stand for. _Magnus. _That's not one that he considered, but he likes it.

It's weird to hear Magnus' voice in person, and it has Alec's mind wandering to their conversations, to the arousal that usually with it. Alec has to force his mind away from it and to the man sitting across from him. Though, that doesn't help exactly.

"Alexander," Alec says, then shakes his head. A formal introduction? Really? After talking Magnus to numerous orgasms, they're on much more casual terms. "Alec Lightwood."

Magnus' eyebrows furrow and Alec's unsure what was wrong with his sentence.

"Do you have a sister called Isabelle?"

The question throws Alec, mind racing, and all of a sudden he's reconsidering this meeting. How the hell does Magnus know that? Is Magnus... what? Stalking him? _Fuck_. He should've known this was all too good to be true. Alec glances around the room, eyes sliding over the group of people by the bar. Thank god they choose a social setting.

Magnus must sense his unease, or it might just be clear on Alec's face because Magnus says, "One of my friends - Clary - is dating an Isabelle Lightwood. Clary wanted to set me up with her brother - Alec - but... he was seeing someone."

Alec mulls that over, his panic dissipating somewhat, and he's annoyed with himself for jumping to unnecessary conclusions. Then something clicks. Is Magnus the date that Alec turned down?

"I'm... yeah, I think I'm that Alec, I guess," Alec says. "And... for the record, I'm not seeing anyone." Not unless he can count Magnus. "I just... I had this, um, phone situation I wasn't ready to end."

"Oh, is that what I am?" Magnus grins at him, humour in his voice. "A '_situation_'?" There's a playfulness to Magnus that Alec's only heard before.

"Well... it isn't exactly easily explainable," Alec says, smile wide. "So... you must know all about me then?"

Alec gives himself a scare considering what stories Clary might have told Magnus. But the burst of anxiety is short and doesn't linger. He realises that if Clary was trying to set them up, she likely only told Magnus things that put Alec in a good light. He hopes.

With a shake of his head, Magnus says, "No, Clary didn't tell me much." Then Magnus raises an eyebrow, lips turning up into a knowing smile as he adds, "Only that she thought we'd be a good match."

Does Magnus have any idea what the suggestion in his tone is doing to Alec? Fuck, he probably does.

"Guess she was right," Alec says. "More right than she knows, or _should_ know."

Magnus throws his head back, a laugh bubbling out of him. Alec's heard that laugh, been the reason for that laugh, but _seeing_ Magnus laugh is beautiful and it twists something in Alec's gut.

"Small world... you known her long?" Alec asks.

"Oh, years. Old family friends."

Alec's mind sticks on that. He can't believe that even though he's known Clary for going on six years, she's never mentioned Magnus before. Not by name, or not that Alec can recall.

"I like your sister," Magnus says. 

"You've met her?" That surprises Alec further. Has Izzy ever mentioned a Magnus to him?

"Yeah, a couple of times. I think her and Clary are great together."

The words are said with such sincerity and Alec grins. 

"Me too," Alec agrees. "Though... Gotta admit I was worried at first. How would one of my friends dating my sister work out, you know?"

Magnus nods. "Understandable. That... could get awkward."

"But... it worked out. Can't imagine them not together now."

Magnus shifts in his seat. "How did you meet Clary?"

"College," Alec says. "She was in a few of my classes. She sat next to me one day, started talking, decided we'd be friends, and I guess that was that."

"You make it sound like you didn't have a choice... which is very Clary like. But..." Magnus leans forward, interest in his eye. "As interesting as Clary and your sister are, I wanna know more about _you_. So... what do you do for a living?"

Alec tries not to be flustered by the way Magnus focuses his attention on Alec.

"Game design," Alec says and when Magnus gestures for him to continue he does, surprised at the genuine interest Magnus shows as Alec describes his job.

"And you?" Alec asks when he realises he's been talking about himself for a good five minutes. "What do you do?"

"Professional ballet dancer," Magnus says.

That's not the job Alec would've picked for Magnus, but as Magnus reaches for his drink, Alec notices the elegance of the movement, of all of Magnus' movements, and it fits. 

"I was working with a travelling company the past few years," Magnus continues. "But I joined the New York City Ballet as a principal dancer last spring."

The conversation flows easily from there, Alec asking about Magnus' time travelling and the places he's visited. And before Alec realises it, they're finishing their second drink and over an hour has passed. 

Alec wants to spend more time with Magnus, wants to learn everything, wants to take Magnus for dinner, but... he also _really _wants to get Magnus naked. Hearing Magnus' voice, and Magnus looking like he does, it's becoming increasingly difficult for Alec to keep his mind from that train of thought.

As Alec drains the last of his drink, Magnus asks, "Wanna get out of here?" 

"Yeah," Alec says quickly, then wonders if his eagerness is unwarranted. Magnus didn't suggest _where_ he wanted to go.

But Magnus smiles and, if Alec's not mistaken, there's heat in his eyes. The same heat Alec feels. 

"My... um, my place is only a block over?" Magnus says. Yeah, Alec's not mistaken.

Magnus asks Alec more questions as they walk in the cool evening air and true to Magnus' word, the building is only a block away. 

Alec feels the tension building between them as they enter the elevator and he wills the floors to go by quicker. Alec can control his hands, but there's no hope for his eyes which roam over Magnus. Alec thinks Magnus is feeling it too. Magnus gives him a wink as the lift doors slide open and Alec _knows_ it.

Alec waits as Magnus unlocks the door, pushes it wide, and steps inside. Magnus spreads his arms as Alec follows him in. "So... this is me."

Slipping out of his coat, eyes looking around the room, Alec says, "I like it."

That earns him a somewhat shy grin from Magnus, and Alec wants all of Magnus' smiles. Their hands brush as Magnus takes Alec's coat, sending sensation skittering up Alec's arm.

Eyes on Magnus, Alec watches him hang their coats up. There's a playful glint to Magnus' eye when he turns back and asks, "Hungry?" The look is twinned with something in Magnus' voice. A tone that Alec has heard what feels like a million times. _Desire._

"Yeah," Alec says, stepping closer to Magnus.

Alec lifts his hands, eyes never leaving Magnus' as he cups Magnus' face and lowers his head to take Magnus' lips with his own. It's soft, almost sweet, as they test each other out. 

Alec pulls back, eyes searching Magnus', and the tension breaks. Magnus grips Alec's shirt, dragging him closer, mouth's meeting again. It's hungry and needy, stoking the fire inside of Alec. It's everything he imagined it would be. And then it's more.

In a flurry of movement, Magnus pushes Alec backwards through the apartment, hands pulling at each other's clothes. Skin, Alec wants skin. To touch. To taste.

"Fuck... wanted... to do this... soon as I... saw you," Magnus says between kisses. 

Alec groans because he knows the feeling. "Me too," he admits, finally getting Magnus' shirt undone, and he takes the moment to look down Magnus' body. Alec bites his lip at the defined abs, smooth skin, and firm pecs. 

When his eyes lift back to Magnus' there's a smugness to the smile on Magnus' lips. And it's understandable given the way Magnus looks. Hot. He's fucking hot. They push through the door to Magnus' room and Alec runs his fingers over Magnus' chest, stomach, loving the way Magnus shifts into the touch.

Alec's own shirt hangs open as the back of his legs hit the bed, the two of them tumbling onto the bed. Magnus works Alec's belt open, the zipper down, and pushes his hand the band of Alec's boxers. 

"_Oh_..." Alec gasps as fingers wrap around Alec's hard cock. How long has it been since he's had a hand on him that wasn't his own? Too fucking long.

Alec rolls them, struggling with Magnus' trousers, distracted by Magnus' teasing touch. Somehow he gets them open and Alec pulls Magnus' cock free. It's hard, and long, and fucking perfect.

Magnus stretches for the bedside table as Alec looks his fill. Magnus rummages in the drawer before coming up with a bottle of lube. He squeezes some onto his hand then holds it out to Alec. "Really don't wanna wait... wanna feel good with you... for you."

Magnus sounds so goddamn turned on, which is nothing new, but now Alec can see it too. And he thinks Magnus might be perfect. Perfect for him.

"Don't want teasing? No begging today?" Alec asks, smiling knowingly down at Magnus. This feels natural, and though it might be the first time they've done this in the same room, it doesn't feel like it.

Magnus simply says, "Later." And Alec's very much on board with there being a 'later', especially when Magnus' now slick hand starts to stroke him.

"Oh... _shit_... feels even better than I 'magined," Alec groans. He wraps his own hand around Magnus' cock and Magnus' arches below him, mouth hanging open as Magnus sucks in a breath.

"_Fuck_... really does."

They work together, the only words encouragement, urgings for faster, for more as they stroke each other, kissing and rolling over the bed. It's not long before Alec's hand falters, his hips thrusting into Magnus' fist.

"Oh fuck... fuck, **_fuck,_**" Alec cries out. The sensations build, the tension in his gut tightening, and then there's an overwhelming rush of pleasure as his cock jerks and he comes. And comes. And comes. It's different to have someone else doing this, to have _M _doing this. Alec tries to keep stroking Magnus, but his movements are uncoordinated as Magnus keeps working him through the orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible.

"Mmm... even better... in person," Magnus groans, voice deep, breathless and affected.

Magnus is lifting his hips, pushing into Alec's grip, and Alec somehow finds the ability to stroke Magnus again, wanting to give Magnus what he needs.

Magnus groans as Alec moves his hand, testing out the pace and grip to find what Magnus likes best. From Magnus' sounds, Alec can tell Magnus is close.

"Close," Magnus warns. "Yeah... shit... Can I?"

Magnus asks Alec for permission the same way he does over the phone, and if Alec hadn't just come that would have sent him over the edge.

"Come on," Alec urges. "Come for me... wanna see."

He _needs _to see.

Magnus grips Alec's arms, body tensing, bowing up off the bed and Alec keeps his eyes on Magnus' face as Magnus gives himself over to the orgasm. Alec takes in the way Magnus' mouth hangs open, the eyes glazed with pleasure that slide closed, and the delicious sounds that Alec knows all too well. And he's the reason for it.

They rest for a while once they're done, then clean up and eat. They fuck again, Alec teasing and Magnus begging before he lets Magnus come. 

Sated, Alec lies in Magnus' bed, bodies close as sleep threatens to take them both. He wonders why the hell he didn't agree to meet sooner.


	6. Epilogue

They become exclusive after that first meeting, falling into a relationship as easy as they did everything else. Magnus fits into Alec's life, and Alec into his, and though Alec told himself he was happy alone - he was - he finds that Magnus makes his life... more. 

Magnus comes to the launch of Alec's latest game, and Alec goes to Magnus' ballet (they agree on two shows, otherwise Alec would be there for every one). They double date with Clary and Izzy. Magnus meets Alec's parents and Magnus takes Alec to place his mother is buried. 

It's six months before they decide to move into together. Alec lets his lease lapse and moves his things into Magnus' apartment - _their _apartment. 

"You know, we might've wanted to spend our first night alone," Alec jokes as Magnus tops off their wine.

Izzy snuggles closer to Clary on the sofa and says, "We helped lug all your stuff which means you owe us drinks."

"And you can have that 'alone' time once we're gone," Clary says.

Alec rolls his eyes at the two of them, but he's not overly bothered, though he's not going to let them know that.

Magnus joins Alec, settling close, and resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"You're too cute," Clary complains. "I can't believe you just met randomly at a bar."

Alec almost chokes on the sip of wine he just took.

"You know... I never bought that story," Izzy says. "And that only makes me question it further."

Magnus tells the same story they put together - they met at a bar, Magnus realised who Alec was, he asked Alec for a drink, and the rest is history. But throughout the evening Izzy questions the story. _What bar? How did Magnus know who Alec was? Wasn't Alec already seeing someone at the time?_

Eventually, Alec looks at Magnus, a question in his eye. Magnus nods in silent agreement.

"Fine," Alec says. "Do you wanna know the truth?"

Izzy levels him with a look. "_Yes!_ What do you think I've been doing for the past half hour?"

"Magnus sexted me accidentally," Alec explains. "And I replied. And then we eventually met... That's how we met."

There's silence for a few minutes and Alec thinks he might have surprised them both.

"Wait," Clary says, attention on Magnus. "Is this when we were having that sexting war?"

-

Once Clary and Izzy have left, they sit close together on the sofa finishing their wine. Magnus taps away on the screen of his phone. Alec's phone buzzes in his pocket and he digs it out. As he reads the message, Alec laughs.

_U up? M_

Magnus looks at him, eyebrows raising suggestively, and Alec types a reply.

_For you? Always. A_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ironbibliomane) or [tumblr](https://stupidnephilimlove.tumblr.com/).


End file.
